Love in Festival
by Hana Callysta Calesta
Summary: fic ini menceritakan tentang festival-festival yang berada di dunia dan pairing yang berbeda di setiap chapternyaa  chapter 1 : Chuseok Festival with UlquiHime  Yonde kudasai minna...


Oki doki Hana bikin fic baru nih. Fic ini akan menceritakan tentang festival-festival di dunia, di beberapa festival inilah yang akan menjadi sarana para pasangan kita merasakan yang namanya cinta…

Selamat membaca n o n

**LOVE IN FESTIVAL**

Bleach akan selalu menjadi milik Tite Kubo. Tak ada yang lain selain dirinya.

Chuseok Festival milik Korea

Rated T.

Genre Romance/Friendship.

Pairing : many pairing in this fic, but in this chapter the pairing is UlquiHime.

Warning ceritanya Gaje, banyak TYPO, characternya rata-rata OOC semua, alurnya ga jelas, aneh, abal, ga nyambung.

Author's note : Setting tempat ini bukan di Negara Jepang, tapi di Negara Korea tepatnya Korea Selatan. Kota Chuncheon merupakan kota kecil di Korsel.

n o n

n o n

n o n

Yonde Kudasai minna…

n o n

n o n

n o n

Chapter one : Chuseok Festival with UlquiHime

**ORIHIME POV'S**

Pagi ini aku membuka mataku dengan semangat. Padahal aku biasanya paling anti yang namanya bangun pagi. Tapi hari ini istimewa buatku. Aku akan pergi ke kampung halamanku. Hah aku sangat kangen dengan kampung halamanku. Kampung halamanku adalah kampung halaman yang sangat indah. Ga ada duanya deh.

Yap perkenalkan namaku adalah Orihime Inoue. Umurku 23 tahun dan aku adalah penduduk kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Pekerjaanku adalah seorang manager direksi sebuah perusahaan majalah remaja yang terkenal di kota Seoul ini. Aku sangat senang dengan pekerjaanku karena pekerjaanku ini aku dapat bertemu dengan para bintang Korea yang ganteng-ganteng. Kyaa kawaii…!

Oh iya, aku tidak lahir di kota Seoul, tapi aku lahir di kota kecil bernama kota Chuncheon. Aku bisa berada di Seoul karena dulu temanku yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki mengajakku ke Seoul untuk mencari pekerjaan bersama. Aku sangat bersyukur karena Rukia sudah mengajakku ke sini. Tapi bukan berarti karena aku sudah tinggal di kota Seoul aku lantas lupa akan kampung halamanku. Aku tetap mencintai kampung halamanku. Lagian di kampung halamanku ada lima orang yang ku rindukan.

Oh ya sebentar lagi akan di adakan hari bulan purnama atau orang Korea biasanya menyebut dengan nama Chuseok. Perayaan Chuseok merupakan hari libur resmi di Korea yang di rayakan secara besar-besaran pada bulan ke delapan hari ke lima belas. Dan di zaman sekarang biasanya sebelum perayaan utama Chuseok di laksanakan, ini merupakan ajang kesempatan orang Korea untuk pulang kampung. Begitu juga kesempatan ini sangat ku manfaatkan baik-baik.

Oke cukup sekian perkenalannya. Setelah bangun aku pun langsung bergegas untuk berbenah diri. Aku pun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

15 menit kemudian.

Aku pun sudah selesai mandi. Setelah selesai mandi aku langsung mengenakan pakaianku. Setelah lama berkutat dengan seluruh pakaian yang ada, aku memutuskan mengenakan pakaian dress berwarna putih dengan balero berwarna putih dan menggenakan sepatu model balet berwarna putih. Aku juga mengenakan bando berwarna putih. Wah hari ini serba putih kayak hantu saja.

Setelah aku merasa siap dengan semua persiapanku, aku memutuskan untuk sarapan.

"Hem hari ini masak apa ya…"

Aku bingung hari ini ingin masak apa. Apa ya yang enak?

Tringg!

Wah tiba-tiba aku mendapat akal. Sebaiknya aku masak pancake saja. Kakiku pun langsung menuju kearah dapur untuk memasak. Tanganku membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang ku perlukan. Aku mengambil tepung gandum, susu bubuk, telur, dan gula

"Hem rasanya kurang afdol kalau cuma begini saja,"

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengambil bahan-bahan lainnya. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengambil merica, saus tomat, kunyit, temulawak, bawang merah, dan juga saus tiram. Sebagai topingnya aku mengambil saus cokelat, sirup maple, dan beberapa potong paprika warna hijau, kuning dan juga merah.

"Yap semuanya dah komplit, pasti bakalan enak nih. Jadi ga sabaran untuk segera memakannya!"

Tanpa banyak ngomong lagi aku langsung mencampur bahan-bahan yang ada. Pertama aku memotong bawang merah, kunyit, temulawak, dan paprika. Kemudian aku memasukkan bawang merah, kunyit, dan temulawak ke dalam food processor. Beberapa detik kemudian bawang merah, kunyit, dan temulawak telah bercampur menjadi satu.

Kemudian aku mencampur tepung gandum, susu bubuk, telur, gula, merica, saus tomat, saus tiram, dan juga bawang merah, kunyit, dan temulawak yang telah aku hancurkan sebelumnya. Setelah semua bahan tercampur dengan rata, aku pun menyiapkan wajan yang telah di olesi mentega. Setelah wajan panas, aku memasukan adonan pancake ke wajan dengan menggunakan sendok kuah.

2 menit kemudian pancakeku sudah berubah warna menjadi, eum… campur aduk. Warna pancakeku adalah campuran antara warna hitam, merah, cokelat, dan kuning.

"Wuih warnanya keren dan unik…" kataku sambil loncat-loncat tak jelas dan menimbulkan getaran-getaran sebagai efek hasil aku berloncat-loncat ria.

Setelah pancakenya matang, aku langsung menghias pancakeku dengan sirup cokelat, sirup maple, dan beberapa potongan paprika berwarna-warni yang telah aku potong tadi. Setelah semuanya beres, aku langsung menuju meja makanku. Setelah duduk, aku terlebih dahulu berdoa. Setelah selesai berdoa, kedua tangganku pun bergerak mengambil garpu dan pisau. Aku pun memasukan makanan ini kedalam mulutku.

"Waow… rasanya unik banget dan mantapp abis…!" mataku pun berbinar-binar saat makanan ini masuk ke dalam mulutku.

Tak lama kemudian tak terasa pancake yang telah aku buat ini telah habis. Aku sangat puas dengan hasil karyaku yang brilliant ini. Sepertinya aku harus mencatat resep pancake ini. Sepertinya pancake ini akan ku beri nama pancake full color karena pancake ini berwarna-warni.

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

Setelah selesai sarapan aku pun kembali memeriksa barang-barang yang akan ku bawa ke kampung halamanku. Aku pun memutuskan bahwa barang-barangku telah lengkap dan tak ada yang tertinggal.

Aku pun menutup semua gorden dan jendela-jendela yang ada di apartemenku ini. Aku juga memeriksa dapurku. Mematikan kompor dan mencabut selang regulator gas. Setelah ku rasa rumah sudah dalam keadaan aman, aku pun mengambil koperku dan beranjak keluar apartemenku, tak lupa aku menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

**SKIP TIME THE JOURNEY**

Ah akhirnya aku sampai juga di kampung halamanku. Angin semlir sejuk langsung menyapaku ketika aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Ya karena saat ini juga sedang memasukki musim gugur. Angin pun membawa daun-daun yang berguguran.

Oh ya kota Chuncheon ini dapat di tempuh dengan kereta api selama 2 jam dari kota Seoul. Sebenarnya aku bisa sih mengendarai mobilku. Namun lebih enak naik kereta karena pemandangan yang di suguhkan sangat indah. Ada sungai, bukit, sawah, dan sebagainya.

Aku saat ini sedang menunggu jemputan dari seseorang yang seharusnya sudah tiba di tempat ini. Tapi kemana dia ya?

Aku pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling mencarinya. Tak perlu beberapa lama aku telah dapat target manusia yang ku cari. Dari kejauhan pun aku sudah dapat mengetahui dirinya. Hal-hal yang masih sangat ku hapal adalah kulit pucatnya. Karena tak ada manusia normal yang memiliki kulit putih seperti orang mati. Seperti mayat berjalan.

"Ulquiorra… sini…!"

Teriakkanku pun mengema di stasiun Chuncheon. Seseorang yang bernama Ulquiorra tadi pun membalikkan badanya. Setelah dia sadar akan kehadiranku, dia pun langsung menghampiriku.

"Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Orihime. Teriakkanmu membuat semua orang sakit telinga," jawabnya dengan santai dan sangat datar.

"Ihh kamu tega Ulqui…" balasku sambil mengembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Ya…ya… terserah kamu saja."

Ulqui pun membantuku membawa semua barang yang ku bawa. Dia berjalan mendahuluiku. Hah Ulqui tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja dingin. Bahkan kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

Tapi setelah lama aku tidak ke sini Ulqui banyak berubah, terutama secara fisik. Dia menjadi lebih ganteng. Mata emeraldnya semakin bersinar. Seandainya aku bisa mengambil dan mencongkel matanya, kemudian aku jual kepada orang-orang, pasti laku.

'Hah apa yang kamu pikirkan Orihime… dan kenapa aku jadi psycho gini ya? Aneh-aneh saja otakku ini. Bisa-bisanya memikirkan hal seperti itu.' aku pun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan memutuskan berjalan menyusul Ulqui.

Saat ini aku dan Ulqui telah sampai di depan mobil Ulqui. Ulqui pun memasukkan koper dan barang bawaanku ke dalam bagasi mobil. Setelah semuanya selesai, dia pun membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Kyaa… so sweet dehh.

Perjalanan pun di mulai. Selama perjalanan kami hanya diam. Tak ada yang berbicara. Aku sendiri hanya terus memperhatikan pemandangan yang di suguhkan. Sementara Ulqui terus fokus berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobil.

"Hua aku kangen dengan suasana seperti ini. Jadi pingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah deh." kataku membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya iyalah kamu bakalan kangen. Sudah 3 tahun kamu ga pulang ke sini." balas Ulqui sambil tetap fokus mengendarai mobil.

"He…he…he… iya juga sih," balasku.

Ya aku memang sudah tidak pulang ke kota ini selama 3 tahun. Jadwal pekerjaan yang padatlah yang membuatku tak bisa pulang ke kota tercintaku ini.

"Orihime apakah kamu mau singgah dulu di tempat biasa?" tanya Ulqui.

"Tempat biasa…?" aku pun berpikir sejenak, "Oh ya aku tahu air terjun itu kan?"

"Ya begitulah,"

"Tentu saja aku mau Ulqui. Wah aku kangen sekali air terjun itu,"

Mobil pun langsung melesat maju ke tempat tujuan. Ya aku masih mengingat air terjun itu. Air terjun itu bernama air terjun Gugok. Air terjun setinggi 50 meter. Tempat di mana aku dan para sahabatku dulu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

Akhirnya aku dan Ulqui telah sampai di air terjun Gugok. Tempatnya tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Keren dan sangat mempesona.

"Wah kangennya!" teriakku setelah mengginjakan kaki di tempat ini, "Ulqui ayo cepat ke sini!"

Ulqui pun menuruti perintahku untuk mendekat. Aku saat ini sudah berada di dalam sungai. Airnya lumayan dingin. Mampu membuat tulangku serasa mati rasa.

Saat Ulqui berdiri di pinggiran sungai, tiba-tiba…

Crasshhh…

Aku menyiramnya dengan air. Bajunya pun basah begtu pula dengan wajahnya.

"Hahahahaha kena kau Ulqui,"

Aku bisa melihat wajah Ulqui yang sepertinya menahan kekesalan. Rencanaku berhasil. Namun tanpa ku duga sebelumnya, Ulquiorra juga masuk ke dalam sungai dan…

Crasshhh…

Ulqui juga menyiramku dengan air. Otomatis bajuku juga ikut basah.

"Rasakan pembalasanku, Orihime Inoue…"

"Huhh, jangan merasa kamu sudah menang Tuan Ulquiorra Schiffer…"

Aku pun kembali menyiram Ulqui dengan air. Dan dia pun melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Terjadilah perang air di antara kami. Baju kami pun semakin basah. Namun apa peduli kami, yang penting kami senang.

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

Sudah lama kami bermain air. Karena kelelahan akupun terduduk di sungai. Untung saja sungainya dangkal dan arus airnya tidak terlalu deras. Kalau tidak mungkin nyawaku sudah melayang kayak di Tom and Jerry. Ituloh kayak ada lingkaran di atas kepala dan bersayap layaknya malaikat atau peri.

"Orihime kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ulqui datar sambil mengulurkan tangganya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok Ulqui. Aku cuma kecapekan," balasku sambil menerima uluran tanggannya.

"Ya sudah kita ke pinggir dulu,"

"Oskray deh Ulqui."

Kami pun berjalan menuju pinggir sungai. Sesudah kami sampai di pinggir sungai, kami duduk bersebelahan memandangi pemandangan air terjun. Semilir angin yang berhembus di sekitar sini membuat pohon dan rumput di sekitar diriku dan Ulqui pun bergoyang seakan menari dan menghasilkan alunan gemerisik khas mereka. Menambah suasana damai dan ketenangnan yang semakin menyelimuti kami.

"Indah ya Ulqui," tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

"Dari dulu setiap ke sini kamu juga selalu berbicara seperti itu," balas Ulqui.

"Ya habis mau ngomong apalagi. Tempatnya kan memang indah banget," balasku tak mau kalah sambil tetap memandangi air terjun.

Tiba-tiba semua hening. Kami berdua hanya diam. Tak ada yang berbicara. Aku sendri terlalu memfokuskan mataku untuk melihat air terjun dan merasakan alunan suara jatuhnya air.

**NORMAL POV**

Tanpa Orihime sadari, kedua bola mata emerald Ulquiorra terus memandang wajah Orihime. Memandang kecantikkan yang di milikki oleh Orihime. Ulquiorra seakan tak ingin melewatkan waktu sedikitpun untuk tak memandang wajah Orihime.

Tanpa Ulquiorra sadari, tanggannya menyentuh dagu Orihime yang sedari tadi asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Orihime otomatis tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengikuti arah gerak tangan Ulquiorra yang memegang dagunya. Lama sekali mereka bertatapan.

Emerald bertemu abu-abu.

Mereka berdua terus memandang. Bahkan mata mereka sampai tidak berkedip. Tidak lama kemudian Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Orihime.

20 cm

15 cm

10 cm

5 cm

3 cm

Hidung mereka pun bertemu. Bisa di pastikan wajah putih Orihime telah di hiasi oleh indahnya blush on berwarna merah. Sedikit lagi kedua bibir mereka bertemu, namun tiba-tiba Ulquorra menghentikan aksinya. Ulquiorra seakan di tegur dan di sadarkan oleh Tuhan dan logikanya untuk tidak mencium Orihime.

Setelah Ulquiorra melepaskan tangganya dari dagu Orihime dan menghentikan aksi ciuman mereka, otomatis kedua insan manusia ini mendapatkan warna merah di pipi mereka. Terutama Orihime yang wajahnya seakan memakai blush on 5kg.

Kedua pipi mereka merona merah.

Ulquiorra sontak mengikuti instingnya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

'Ulquiorra apa yang kamu lakukan,' Ulquiorra merutuki dirinya atas apa yang di lakukannya.

'Aduh, U-Ulquiorra tadi ma-mau men…menciumku…' sontak wajah Orihime kembali memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

Hening.

Hanya suara semilir angin sejuk, arus air sungai, suara gemerisik pohon, dan suara jatuhnya air yang menemani mereka saat ini.

Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi diam pun memberanikan dirinya membalikkan badan juga wajahnya untuk menatap Orihime, walaupun saat ini Orihime masih membelakanginya.

"Orihime, umm…" sejenak Ulquiorra mengambil napas, "A-aku minta maaf karena sudah berani melakukan hal selancang tadi kepadamu."

Orihime yang semula membelakangi Ulquiorra pun sontak membalikkan badannya. Orihime membelalakan matanya sebagai respon atas permintaan maaf Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra yang Orihime kenal bukanlah orang yang mudah meminta maaf dengan gampang kepada orang lain. Karena dia selalu merasa benar. Dan saat ini seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer meminta maaf kepadanya.

Namun Orihime yakin kalau Ulquiorra meminta maaf dengan tulus. Walaupun wajah Ulquiorra saat ini memang tetap memasang wajah datar, namun Orihime dapat menangkap rasa bersalah dari kedua bola mata emeraldnya itu.

"A-ah… tidak apa-apa kok… U-Ulqui. Aku memaafkanmu," balas Orihime terbata-bata, namun tetap berusaha tersenyum, walaupun serasa garing. Siapa yang tidak akan gugup setelah adegan seperti di atas?

Ulquiorra pun tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Namun jika kita perhatikan lebih baik, ada rasa kelegaan yang menyelimuti Ulquiorra.

Orihime yang semula terdiam tiba-tiba tertawa. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya. Ulquiorra yang melihat Orihime tertawa pun hanya memasang tampang heran.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa Orihime, apakah ada yang lucu?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Orihime yang masih saja tertawa.

"Hahaha… tidak ada apa-apa kok Ulqui, hahaha…" ujar Orihime sambil tetap tertawa.

Ulquiorra pun hanya mengerutkan keningnya sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya ini. Namun ada ekspresi lain yang muncul atau nampak di wajah di wajah ganteng Ulquiorra.

Sebuah senyuman tipis.

Ulquiorra tersenyum melihat tigkah aneh nan unik sahabatnya ini. Tapi diakuinya, Ulquiorra senang melihat Orihime yang seperti ini.

'Wajah tertawa lepasnya sangat manis, ' seru Ulquiorra dalam hati.

ULQUIORRA POV'S

Ya kuakui bahwa pemandangan yang paling kusukai adalah saat melihat Orihime tertawa dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang di hasilkan dari wajah cantiknya sangatlah indah.

Entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai senyumannya. Senyuman secerah matahari, menerangi semua orang. Berbagi kehangatan. Kalau ku jawab kapan aku mulai menyukai senyumannya, mungkin sejak kecil. Sejak dia selalu menghiburku dulu dengan senyumnya saat aku sedih. Saat aku sendirian.

Saat aku melamun, asyik dengan dunia yang ku ciptakan sendiri, tiba-tiba…

"Ulquiorra Schiffer sekarang bisa meminta maaf loh dunia…" teriakkannya yang keras membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku. Saat aku tersadar, aku melihat Orihime telah berdiri di sungai sambil meletakkan kedua tanggannya di dekat mulut dan meneriakkan kata-kata yang membuatku sedikit tersinggung.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer sekarang bisa meminta maaf loh dunia…"

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telingaku.

'Dasar sepertinya dia pingin di kasih pelajaran,' ujarku dalam hati.

Aku pun berdiri dan mengibas-ngibaskan bagian belakang celanaku yang kotor karena terkena tanah dan pasir, maupun rumput. Aku pun berjalan menggerakan kakiku menuju ke arahnya berdiri. Saat aku sudah berada di depannya, aku kembali mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Sebentar lagi kedua hidung maupun kedua bibir kami bertemu. Aku bisa melihat dan merasakan matanya tertutup dan badannya agak… sedikit gemetaran.

"Dasar kamu itu selalu saja membuat hatiku bergelora," kataku dengan suara yang sangat pelan di telingganya.

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata di atas, aku kembali ke posisiku semula. Kembali berdiri di hadapannya.

'Tunggu sepertinya ada kata-kata yang aneh terucap dari mulutku,'

.

.

.

.

Astaga aku baru menayadari ucapanku tadi. Kenapa aku mengucapkan hal seperti itu? Apakah dia mendengarnya?

"Ulqui apa yang kamu katakan tadi. Aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya walaupun kamu mengatakannya tepat di telingaku," kata Orihime yang tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang apa yang ku katakana tadi kepadanya.

'Hah… syukurlah dia tidak mendengarnya," ujarku dalam hati. Aku pun terdiam sangking leganya.

"Ulquiorra Schiffeerrr, halooo…" seru Orihime sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanggannya di depan wajahku.

Aku pun kembali tersadar. Hah… kenapa hari ini aku sering menciptakan duniaku sendiri.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Lupakan saja apa yang telah aku lakukan dan katakan tadi," kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Hi…hi… Ulqui lucu deh," kata Orihime sambil mencubit pipi pucatku.

"Ooyihiimee aapuuan ssuihh kamyuu…" balasku yang tetap datar sambil memegang tanggannya berusaha melepaskan tanggannya dari pipiku.

"Iya…iya… aku lepaskan," balasnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut dan melepaskan tanggannya dari pipiku. Seakan mainan atau hal yang sedang asyik dia lakukan, di ambil secara paksa.

Aku pun tertegun dengan wajahnya yang lucu itu.

'Manis…," batinku.

NORMAL POV

Tak terasa cahaya matahari yang semula berwarna kuning cerah di gantikan dengan cahaya berwarna orange. Matahari mulai meninggalkan peraduannya dan bersiap di gantikan oleh sinar bulan dan bintang.

Ulquiorra pun beranjak pergi dari sungai yang sekarang berubah suhu menjadi lebih dingin. Begitu pula angginnya. Maklum musim gugur telah menyelimuti dan menemani kota ini.

"Ayo kita pulang Orihime. Sudah sore menjelang malam," kata Ulquiorra.

"Siap bos, hehehe…"

Ulquiorra dan Orihime pun meninggalkan air terjun ini. Ulquiorra tiba-tiba memegang tangan Orihime dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Orihime yang di pegang tanggannya pun berblushing ria. Kemudian Ulquiorra membuka pintu mobil untuk Orihime. Saat dirinya dan Orihime sudah berada di dalam mobil, Ulquiorra memacu mobilnya meninggalkan tempat ini dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tapi di yakini bahwa mereka Ulquiorra dan Orihime senang dengan kejadian hari ini.

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

Saat ini Ulquiorra dan Orihime sudah sampai di depan rumah Orihime yang berada di kota Chuncheon. Rumah Orihime sama layaknya dengan rumah orang korea tradisional, namun tetap terkesan mewah. Rumah Orihime di tutupi oleh tembok yang terbuat dari beton. Rumah Orihime bisa di katakan luas. Halaman rumah Orihime di tumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon pemeliharaan keluarganya dulu. Berbagai macam bunga juga tetap tumbuh subur menghiasi halaman rumahnya, seperti Hibicus(bunga kembang sepatu), Chrysanthemum(bunga seruni/krisan), bunga Dahlia, bunga Anthurium, dan lain-lain.. Jika di tanya bagaimana cara tanaman bunga ini tetap tumbuh subur selama 3 tahun sejak di tinggali Orihime, di rumah Orihime ada penjaga rumah yang tetap setia mengurus rumah keluarga Orihime. Namanya adalah Kim So Seun. Biasa di panggil sesepuh Seun. Sesepuh Seun tidak sendirian tinggal di sini, dia tinggal bersama ke tiga anaknya. Suaminya sendiri telah meninggal dunia karena sakit.

Di rumah Orihime juga terdapat air terjun mini buatan di ujung halaman rumah. Terdapat juga kolam mini beserta jembatannya. Rumah Orihime sendiri tidak terbuat dari beton, melainkan dari kayu. Namun tembok pengisi kerangka rumah di bangun dari campuran tanah dan rumah ini juga terdapat daechong. Daechong sendiri adalah ruangan terbuka dengan lantai dari kayu untuk menjaga rumah tetap sejuk saat musim panas.

Saat Ulquiorra menekan klason mobilnya, gerbang rumah Orihime pun terbuka. Tampak seorang nenek berusia sekitar 55 tahun yang memakai baju berenda yang di tutupi dengan jas, serta memakai rok setengah tiang. Nenek ini adalah sesepuh Seun, penjaga setia rumah Orihime.

Orihime yang semula berada di dalam mobil, langsung keluar dari mobil Ulquiorra dan berlari menuju sesepuh Seun.

"Sesepuh Seun…" Orihime pun langsung memeluk sesepuh Seun. Untung saja sang nenek masih kuat, jika tidak dapat di pastikan bahwa sang nenek akan tertidur di lantai.

"Hime-chan, selamat datang kembali," sesepuh Seun pun membalas pelukkan Orihime. Seperti seorang nenek kepada cucu kandungnya.

"Hime senang sekali bertemu dengan sesepuh," Orihime saat ini menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Sesepuh Seun pun hanya bisa memeluknya kembali.

Tak lama kemudian setelah di rasa Orihime tenang, sesepuh Seun melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Ya sudah, masuk yuk Hime, nak Ulquiorra juga ya…" sesepuh Seun pun membimbing Orihime berjalan menuju pintu rumah ini.

"Masuk dulu yuk Ulqui," seru Orihime.

"Baiklah," jawab Ulquiorra dengan nada datar.

Ulquiorra pun memasukkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Orihime. kemudian Ulquiorra menurunkan semua barang bawaan Orihime di Bantu dengan ketiga anak dari sesepuh Seun. Setelah selesai, Ulquiorra pun berjalan menyusul Orihime dan sesepuh Seun. Saat Ulquiorra juga berada di depan pintu rumah Orihime, Orihime pun membuka pintu rumahnya. Saat Orihime menyalakan lampu ruang tamunya.

Ctar…ctar…

"Surprise…"

Saat sinar lampu menerangi ruang tamu Orihime, muncullah sosok-sosok manusia di ruang tamu miliknya. Jika di tanya bagaimana para manusia ini masuk ke rumah Orihime, biarlah itu menjadi rahasia mereka. Orihime saat ini hanya terkejut dan menutup mulutnya sebagai respon atas kejutan yang di berikan kepadanya. Sedangkan Ulquiorra yang berada di belakang Orihime hanya bersikap santai sambil memasukkan kedua tanggannya di saku celana jeans miliknya. Sesepuh Seun hanya tersenyum, karena dialah yang merencanakn ini semua, bersama Ulquiorra dan kedua sahabat Orihime yang lainnya.

"A-astaga… kalian…"

"Hwan-yeong* Orihime Inoue," seru seorang perempuan berambut pendek dan berwarna hitam.

"Gamsahabnida* Tatsuki-chan… semuanya," ucap Orihime sambil membungkukkan badannya dan mengarahkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Gyun-ilhage Orihime*…" teriak mereka semua.

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

Acara pun di lanjutkan dengan makan-makan bersama. Para teman-teman ataupun tetangga sekitar rumah Orihime melewatkan acara dengan berbagai hal. Mereka melewatkan acara dengan bercerita, bermain kartu, lomba makan kue tart, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan Orihime sendiri sedang melewati acara dengan berkumpul bersama sahabatnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Hai Ishida-kun dan Tatsuki-chan, apa kabar kalian?" tanya Orihime heboh kepada sahabatnya yang lain selain Ulquiorra.

"Kami baik-baik saja Orihime, kamu sendiri bagaimana?" ujar seorang lelaki berkacamata yang di panggil 'Ishida-kun' oleh Orihime tadi.

"Aku tentu baik-baik saja Ishida-kun. Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku, " balas Orihime, "Oh ya, apa aktivitas kalian saat ini para sahabatku yang ganteng dan cantik?" tanya Orihime.

"Apakah kau tahu Orihime, aku kini mempunyai tempat les klub karate sendiri," seru Tatsuki sambil mengacungkan kedua jarinya ke atas.

"Kalau aku saat ini menjadi dokter," jawab Ishida.

"Kalau aku sekarang menjadi seorang koki," jawab suara nan datar milik Ulquiorra.

Orihime pun hanya tertegun dengan aktivitas para sahabatnya kini. Apa yang para sahabatnya cita-citakan waktu kecil semuanya terwujud dengan sempurna.

"Wah selamat ya semuanya, aku bangga dengan kalian." kata Orihime sambil menahan air mata karena terharu.

"Kami juga bangga kepada kamu saat ini yang sudah berhasil menjadi manager Orihime," balas Tatsuki atas ucapan yang di berikan Orihime kepadanya dan kedua sahabatnya.

"Ralat… aku gak bangga sama Orihime. Dia tetap saja bodoh menurutku," balas Ulquiorra sambil memasang wajah tak bersalah.

"Uhh… kamu selalu saja menghinaku. Ga pernah berubah," Orihime pun mempersiapkan pasokan udara,"Dasar Ulquiorra babo*!" seru Orihime sebagai respon atas ucapan Ulquiorra.

"Apa kamu bilang aku babo, gak terbalik nih," balas Ulquiorra.

"Ga terbalik kok Ulquiorra babo!"

"Terbalik!"

"Gak!"

"Terbalik!"

"Gak!"

"Terbalik!"

"Gak!"

"Ter…"

"Sudah cukup! Kalian ini tetap saja seperti anak kecil," potong Ishida dengan sedikit membentak.

"Iya kalian ini kayak Tom and Jerry saja," tambah Tatsuki yang memasang tampang sweatdrop atas perkelahian kedua sahabatnya yang selalu bertengkar sejak kecil.

"Baiklah," balas Orihime dengan wajah bersalah.

"Hmm…" balas Ulquiorra.

"Maafkan kami Ishida-kun, Tatsuki-chan." kata Orihime sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Orihime, kami memakluminya," balas Ishida sambil tersenyum.

Saat Ishida tersenyum, wajah Orihime terutama bagian pipinya mengalami perubahan warna. Dari warna putih menjadi warna merah.

'Aduh gantengnya,' seru Orihime dalam hati sambil menahan jantungnya untuk meledak.

Mereka pun saat ini kembali bercerita atau lebih tepatnya bernostalgia tentang masa kecil mereka. Banyak ekspresi yang muncul dari wajah mereka masing-masing. Ada yang memasang wajah kesal, cemberut, senyum, tertawa( minus Ulquiorra), dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian tak terasa jarum jam menunjukkan jam 00.00. Sedikit demi sedikit para manusia yang menghadiri acara penyambutan Orihime beranjak meninggalkan rumah Orihime, bersiap untuk menyambut pagi hari. Setelah semua manusia pergi dari rumah Orihime, kini hanya tersisa para sahabat Orihime.

"Orihime kami pamit dulu ya, sampai jumpa besok kata Ishida kepada Orihime sambil tersenyum yang lagi-lagi sukses membuat hati Orihime berdetak lebih cepat.

"I-Iya Ishida-kun, hati-hati…" balas Orihime sambil menahan pipinya agar tidak berubah warna.

"Aku juga pamit pulang Orihime. Sampai jumpa besok," kata Ulquiorra sambil keluar dari rumah Orihime menuju mobilnya.

"Oh ya Tatsuki, apakah kamu tidak ikut aku dan Ulquiorra pulang?" tanya Ishida kepada Tatsuki.

"Tidak aku akan menginap di rumah Orihime hari ini, pulanglah kalian," balas Tatsuki sambil mendorong tubuh Ishida ke luar rumah Orihime.

"Ya baiklah kalau gitu, annyeonhgi jumuseyo* Orihime, Tatsuki," kata Ishida kepada kedua sahabat perempuannya itu.

"Ya, annyeonghi jumuseyo juga Ishida-kun, Ulqui," balas Orihime sambil melambaikkan tanggannya.

Mobil Ulquiorra pun melesat pergi meninggalkan rumah Orihime. Meninggalkan zat karbon monoksida yang di hasilkan dari knalpot mobil di sekitar halaman rumah Orihime. Orihime pun masuk ke rumahnya bersama Tatsuki dan menutup pintu rumahnya tanpa menguncinya terlebih dahulu.

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

Saat ini Orihime dan Tatsuki berada di kamar milik Orihime. Kamar bernuansa cokelat ini menjadi wadah kedua perempuan ini melanjutkan cerita mereka. Bukannya mereka memilih tidur, namun mereka lebih memilih bercerita. Biasalah perempuan.

"Eh Orihime apakah kamu saat ini sudah mempunyai pacar?" tanya Tatsuki to the point kepada Orihime. Orihime yang di tanya hanya berblushing ria.

"E-eh… kenapa kamu menanyakan hal seperti itu Tatsuki-chan?" tanya balik Orihime kepada Tatsuki.

"Ya memangnya aku tidak boleh tahu Orihime. Aku tanya sekali lagi Orihime, apakah kamu sudah mempunyai pacar?" tanya Tatsuki lagi kepada gadis berambut orange di depannya.

"Be-belum sih, Tatsuki-chan sendiri gimana?"

Tatsuki yang di tanya hanya memasang wajah kaget. Tak menyangka Orihime akan menanyakan hal yang sama kepadanya.

"Aku juga belum kok Orihime." balas Tatsuki.

"Wah berarti kita sama-sama masih jomblo ya." kata Orihime sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Ya begitulah Orihime," ucap Tatsuki, "Oh ya tapi apakah kamu ingat tentang mitos di perayaan Chuseok?"

Orihime sejenak tampak berpikir. Sepertinya gadis bermata abu-abu ini lupa dengan hal yang di katakan Tatsuki. Namun tiba-tiba Orihime memasang wajah gembira.

"Oh iya aku ingat, tentang kue songpyeon kan?" tanya Orihime yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Tatsuki.

"Ya begitulah Orihime." balas Tatsuki.

"Wah nanti kita buat yang enak ya Tatsuki. Ya semoga apa yang kita harapkan bisa terwujud." kata Orihime sambil merebahkan dirinya di ranjang miliknya.

"Tentu saja Orihime, aku sudah bosan nih menjomblo." kata Tatsuki yang juga merebahkan dirinya di ranjang milik Orihime.

'Aku berharap aku bisa mendapat pacar yang ganteng, seperti Ishida-kun," batin Orihime sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aku sudah mengantuk nih Orihime annyeonhgi jumuseyo," kata Tatsuki sambil menutup kedua bola matanya.

"Annyeonhgi jumuseyo juga Tatsuki-chan," balas Orihime yang juga menutup kedua bola matanya.

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

Sinar matahari pun masuk melalui celah-celah gorden milik Orihime. Memaksa gadis berambut orange ini membuka kedua matanya.

Orihime pun membuka kedua matanya. Setelah matanya bisa di fungsikan untuk melihat segala sesuatunya dengan jelas, dia pun melihat jam yang terpampang jelas di dinding.

09.00 a.m.

Saat melihat jam yang tertera, Orihime pun langsung bangun dengan tampang terkejut.

"Astaga sudah jam segini, aku telat kerja…" teriak Orihime membahana di seluruh rumahnya.

Tatsuki yang saat ini sedang berada di samping Orihime pun terbangun mendengar suara teriakkan sahabatnya yang membuat kupingnya sakit. Dengan malas Tatsuki membuka kedua matanya.

"Ada apa sih Orihime?' tanya Tatsuki dengan suara parau.

"Aku terlambat kerja Tatsuki-chan. Aku terlambat…" teriak Orihime kedua kalinya.

"Hei ingat kamu kan sedang tidak di Seoul Orihime, kamu kan libur, ingat!" tegur Tatsuki mengingatkan Orihime.

"Oh iya ya aku lupa, hehehehe…" balas Orihime sambil tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar!" gerutu Tatsuki yang kembali menutup matanya.

Karena sudah bangun, Orihime pun memutuskan untuk mandi. Orihime pun bangun dan mengambil handuk, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian Orihime telah selesai mandi. Setelah dia menggunakan pakaiannya, Orihime pun beranjak turun ke lantai bawah dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Saat Orihime berada di depan meja makan, Orihime melihat ada sebuah kertas terpampang di atas meja.

'Siapa yang menulis ini. Perasaan di rumah ini cuma ada aku, Tatsuki-chan, sesepuh Seun, dan ketiga anaknya. Eum tapi mungkin dari sesepuh Seun,' batin Orihime.

Orihime pun membuka kertas ini dan membaca isinya.

**Hey Orihime aku sudah membuatkan masakan untukmu dan Tatsuki. Aku dengan rela mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk memasak makanan buat kalian karena aku takut orang-orang di rumahmu akan mati karena memakan masakan buatanmu. Dasar wanita bodoh dan kasar.T_T**

Setelah kalian semua bersama-sama membaca surat ini bersama dengan Orihime, terdengarlah suara teriakkan seorang perempuan untuk ke tiga kalinya.

"ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER…"

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

"Ada apa sih Orihime, lagi-lagi kamu teriak gak jelas?" tanya Tatsuki sambil melangkakhkan kakinya menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Itu loh Tatsuki-chan, masa Ulqui bilangin aku cewek kasar dan bodoh. Siapa yang gak kesal coba," balas Orihime sambil memukul-mukulkan tanggannya di atas meja, "Jika aku bertemu dengan dia, aku akan pastikan nyawanya ada di ujung tanduk."

"Nyawa di ujung tanduk apa, ujung tanduk sapi maksudnya, terus maksudnya nyawanya sapi?" tanya Tatsuki sambil memasang tampang orang linglung.

"Bukan ujung tanduk sapi ataupun nyawanya sapi Tatsuki-chan…" Orihime pun sweatdrop, "… maksudnya itu berarti aku akan membuat nyawa Ulqui itu ga bakal lama lagi tinggal dalam dirinya, atau bisa juga artinya nyawa Ulqui itu akan ku buat sekarat, atau mungkin… ah aku jadi bingung," jelas Orihime panjang lebar.

"Loh jadi yang betul itu yang mana Orihime?" Tatsuki pun mengerutkan keningnya, "Makannya jadi orang itu kalau ngomong kata-kata yang tinggi tau juga dong artinya, dasar…" gerutu Tatsuki.

"Hehehehe… maaf Tatsuki-chan" balas Orihime sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya aku lihat dong pesan dari Ulquiorra," lanjut Tatsuki.

"Itu tuh di meja," tunjuk Orihime kearah kertas yang tadi di bacanya.

Tatsuki pun beranjak mendekati meja makan tempat di mana kertas pemberian Ulquiorra berada. Tatsuki pun hanya tersenyum melihat surat pemberian Ulquiorra ini. Setelah membaca isinya Tatsuki pun menuju ke sofa tempat Orihime duduk.

"Yang sabar ya ndok…" Tatsuki pun memegang pundak Orihime, menyemangati sahabatnya ini.

"Thanks Tatsuki-chan," kata Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya hari ini waktunya kita memohon jodoh Orihime, malam ini malam sebelum perayaan Chuseok, pembuatan kue songpyeon," kata Tatsuki dengan semangat.

"Oh iya ya. Yey…" Orihime dan Tatsuki pun lompat-lompat ga jelas.

"Ya sudah kamu mandi sana," perintah Orihime.

"Siap cewek kasar dan bodoh," hina Tatsuki sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi sebelum dia di terkam oleh Orihime.

"Ih Tatsuki-chan…" seru Orihime.

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

Orihime saat ini sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Orihime sedang memilih baju mana yang akan dia gunakan untuk pergi ke swalayan untuk membeli beberapa barang-barang keperluan dapur.

Akhirnya Orihime memutuskan menggunakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih dan menggenakan jaket kulit berwarna cokelat. Orihime juga menggunakan celana berwarna cokelat dan syal kotak-kotak yang juga berwarna cokelat.

'Hem… apakah tidak terlalu aneh ya. Perasaan semua pakaian yang aku pakai ini lebih cocok ke mall deh…' ujar Orihime dalam hati.

"Eh Orihime kamu kenapa?" tanya Tatsuki secara tiba-tiba sambil memegang pundak Orihime.

"HUA… HA-HAN… HANTU…" teriak Orihime sambil loncat karena kaget sambil meneriakkan kata 'HANTU'.

Tatsuki yang melihat tingkah Orihime hanya sweatdrop.

'Apa aku terlalu mengkagetkannya ya?' batin Tatsuki.

Saat ini bisa di lihat Orihime sedang menundukkan kepalanya sambil meringkuk di dekat pintu. Sepertinya dia hampir menangis, menurut Tatsuki.

Tatsuki pun berjalan mendekati Orihime dan berjongkok mengikuti posisi Orihime.

"Hey Orihime jangan lebay deh. Ini aku, Tatsuki Arisawa, sahabatmu," panggil Tatsuki sambil menepuk pundak Orihime. Sedangkan Orihime yang di panggil tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey Orihime, kamu gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Tatsuki yang mulai panik karena Orihime masih tidak memberikan respon apapun padanya, "Orihime Inoue…" panggil Tatsuki kedua kalinya.

Orihime tetap saja tidak memberikan respon apapun. Keringat dingin pun meluncur dari dahi Tatsuki. Tatsuki saat ini hanya bingung dan sangat panik.

"Apakah Orihime mati karena kena penyakit jantung yah?" tanya Tatsuki pada dirinya sendiri, "Gimana kalau nanti aku masuk penjara gara-gara hal ini? Dan apa reaksi Ulquiorra dan Ishida?"

"Lebih baik aku telepon Ishida atau Ulquiorra saja," Tatsuki pun beranjak mengambil handphonenya dan bersiap menelepon kedua sahabat prianya itu. Saat Tatsuki akan menelpon, tiba-tiba…

"Tatsuki Arisawa, kamu sudah membunuhku…"

Tatsuki pun hanya merinding mendengar suara lirih seorang perempuan yang sangat ia kenal. Suara sahabatnya yang sudah ia buat pingsan… atau mungkin mati…

Saat Tatsuki dengan mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya membalikkan badanya, Tatsuki dapat melihat sosok wanita yang wajahnya di tutupi rambut berwarna pirang-orange-keemasan.

"HUA… HA-HAN… HANTU…" teriak Tatsuki sambil loncat-loncat, sama seperti Orihime tadi.

Saat Tatsuki sedang meringkuk, Orihime pun hanya tertawa. Tatsuki pun di buat bingung.

'Kok dia ketawa sih, jangan-jangan…'

Tatsuki pun berdiri dan membuka rambut Orihime yang menutupi wajahnya. Dapat di lihat saat ini Orihime sedang tertawa.

"Hai Tatsuki-chan. Seimbang kan?" kata Orihime sambil melambaikan tanggannya.

"Dasar kau ya…" kata Tatsuki. Namun kemudian tiba-tiba Tatsuki pun tertawa.

"Hahahaha…" Orihime dan Tatsuki pun tertawa dengan lepas.

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

"Oh ya Tatsuki-chan kamu mau tidak ikut aku membeli bahan-bahan keperluan dapur?" tanya Orihime kepada Tatsuki yang saat ini sedang makan.

"Ah tidak Orihime, aku ada janji dengan seseorang," balas Tatsuki.

"Sama siapa Tatsuki-chan?"

"Sama seseorang," balas Tatsuki sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Orihime pun hanya diam, tidak membalas lagi perkataan Tatsuki.

'Sama siapa ya?' batin Orihime.

Gadis bermata abu-abu ini tidak ingin mempertanyakan lagi dengan siapa Tatsuki akan pergi. Menurutnya mungkin ini adalah privasi bagi Tatsuki. Walaupun Orihime kecewa, namun tak ada keinginan bagi Orihime untuk memunculkan emosi dalam dirinya.

"Hime-chan, kamu mau ke mana?" tiba-tiba sesepuh Seun menghampiri Orihime.

"Ah aku hanya mau ke swalayan, membeli beberapa bahan keperluan dapur," Orihime pun sedang memakai sepatu cokelat miliknya.

"Biar Kim Soeul saja yang membelinya," tawar sesepuh Seun yang hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari Orihime.

"Tidak usah, biar Hime saja sesepuh, sekalian Hime mau jalan-jalan," Orihime pun menolak tawaran sesepuh Seun dengan halus. Sesepuh Seun pun hanya bisa pasrah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati ya. Jangan lupa pulang cepat ya karena kita akan membuat kue songpyeon bersama-sama, bahan-bahannya sudah sesepuh beli," nasehat sesepuh Seun. Orihime pun mengangguk dan mencium tangan sesepuh Seun sebagai tanda pamit.

Orihime pun saat ini sudah siap pergi ke swalayan dan bersiap pamit kepada Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan aku pergi ya…" pamit Orihime sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Yoo…" balas Tatsuki.

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

**Tak… Tik… Tok…**

Suara sepatu Orihime pun menggema di jalanan sekitar rumahnya. Entah kenapa pada hari ini jalanan sekitar rumahnya terlihat lebih sepi di banding biasanya.

Semilir angin pun membuat Orihime merapatkan jaketnya. Bukan angin yang biasanya membawakan kesegaran di tengah cuaca panas. Tapi angin yang membuat tulang kita serasa di tusuk beribu-ribu jarum.

"Huh dingin sekali hari ini,"

Orihime pun merapatkan jaketnya untuk mencoba mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuknya.

**Tin… Tin… Tin…**

Suara klakson mobil yang secara tiba-tiba pun membuat Orihime mengerutkan keningnya. Orihime pun bingung dengan manusia yang telah membuatnya hampir jantungan.

Orihime pun membalkkan badannya mencoba melihat siapa gerangan yang telah mengklaksonin dirinya. Saat Orihime berbalik, Orihime dapat melihat mobil Mercedes berawarna hitam mengkilat di belakangnya. Orihime pun memutuskan mendekati mobil tersebut. Saat Orihime tepat di sampingnya, Orihime dapat melihat lelaki yang sangat ia kenali. Lelaki berkacamata dan memilikki mata berwarna biru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Ishida-kun, kamu ngapain di sini?" Orihime pun memasang wajah kaget saat melihat Ishida.

"Oh aku sedang dalam perjalan menuju toko yang menjual bahan-bahan kue, mau membeli bahan kue songpyeon. Kamu sendiri ngapain di sini Orihime?" tanya Ishida sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari mobilnya.

"O-Oh… aku saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju swalayan untuk membeli barang-barang keperluan dapur," kata Orihime.

"Oh kalau begitu kamu sama aku saja ya, sekalian…" kata Ishida sambil menarik tangan Orihime.

"Tidak usah Ishida-kun, aku bisa sendiri kok…" Orihime pun berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Ishida.

"Sudahlah Orihime, ikut saja ya," Ishida pun tetap ngotot mengajak Orihime, "Sekalian temanin aku membeli bahan-bahan kue."

Orihime pun berpikir sejenak. Mencoba mempertimbangkan ajakan Ishida.

'Apa aku ikut saja ya, kan sekalian bisa pedekate sama Ishida-kun. Tapi apa tidak merepotkan?' batin Orihime pun bertarung hebat, saling mencoba memenangkan pertarungan.

Akhirnya Orihime memutuskan…

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" kata Orihime tersenyum senang.

"Oke kalau begitu, lets go…" seru Ishida yang menarik Orihime. Ishida pun membukakan pintu untuk Orihime dan menutupnya.

'Sama seperti yang di lakukan Ulqui deh waktu di bandara. Dan ketika di air terjun,' Orihime pun tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian antara dirinya dan Ulquiorra ketika di air terjun. Seketika itu juga wajahnya berubah warna.

'Aduh kenapa aku jadi mengingat Ulqui dan adegan ciuman itu. Dan kenapa mukaku terasa panas. Tidak mungkin kan aku menyukai Ulqui. Yang ku cintai kan cuma Ishida-kun, akhh aku bingung…' Orihime pun mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang gila. Ishida yang melihat tingkah aneh Orihime pun hanya tertawa.

"Hahahaha… kamu kenapa Orihime?" Ishida pun tertawa dengan keras. Orihime yang awalnya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri menoleh kearah Ishida saat mendengar suara tawa Ishida.

"E-eum… a-aku tidak apa-apa kok… Ishida-kun," wajah Orihime pun memerah karena menahan malu.

"Hahaha… ya sudahlah, ayo kita pergi," kata Ishida sambil menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara kebodohan dari seorang Orihime Inoue.

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

**ULQUIORRA POV'S **

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah café dekat stasiun Chuncheon, tempat di mana waktu aku menjemput Orihime dulu. Saat ini aku sedang ada janji dengan seseorang. Aku ingin meminta saran darinya. Hah… semoga dia bisa membantuku.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di café tujuanku. Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam. Mata emeraldku saat ini sedang mencari sesosok perempuan berambut pendek. Tak lama kemudian mataku menangkap dirinya yang sedang duduk di meja bagian ujung dekat jendela. Kakiku pun langsung menuju tempat perempuan tersebut duduk.

"Sudah lama nunggunya Tatsuki?" tanyaku. Aku pun duduk di hadapannya sambil memanggil pelayan yang ada.

"Tidak aku baru saja sampai kok Ulquiorra,"

"Oh begitu…"

Saat pelayan datang, aku pun bersiap memesan sesuatu. Setelah lama berkutat dengan menu makanan dan minuman yang ada, aku memutuskan memesan black coffee dengan sedikit gula.

Saat pelayan perempuan itu pergi, aku pun bersiap membuka pembicaraan antara diriku dan Tatsuki. Namun belum sempat aku mengeluarkan suara…

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan Ulqui," Tatsuki pun mendahului pembicaraan di antara kami.

"Aku mau meminta saran darimu," jawabku.

"Tapi sebelum kamu mau meminta saran dariku, apakah aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

Aku pun hanya menautkan kedua alisku. Apakah yang ingin di tanyakannya? Apakah masalah penting?

Aku pun terdiam menatap Tatsuki. Mencoba menelusuri hal apa yang akan di tanyakan Tatsuki. Namun karena aku bukan seorang mentalist, maka percuma saja.

"Begini langsung saja…," Tatsuki pun mengambil napas sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "… apakah kamu menyukai Orihime?"

Aku pun memasang wajah kaget. Namun hanya berlangsung sebentar. Ya karena pada dasarnya aku adalah orang yang dengan mudahnya mengembalikan ekspresi datarku. Hitung-hitung aku dapat melakukan hal ini karena sudah terlatih. Kata lainnya sudah terbiasa sejak kecil.

'Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Padahal baru saja aku akan menanyakan hal ini,' ucapku dalam hati.

"Kenapa kamu bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Ya jawabannya mudah. Aku bisa melihat itu semua dari kedua bola matamu, bukan dari tingkah lakumu. Cara memandang seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer yang ku kenal tidaklah tatapan yang seakan bersahabat. Tatapan Ulquiorra Schiffer yang ku kenal adalah tatapan yang sangat dingin. Tatapan yang dapat membekukan orang-orang hanya dengan menatap matamu. Membuat mereka terdiam, bahkan kepadaku dan Ishida,"

Tatsuki pun menghela napas panjang. Aku pun saat ini tetap diam, menunggu Tatsuki menyelesaikan penjelasaan dan pendeskripsiannya tentang diriku.

"Tapi itu semua berbeda saat kamu menatap Orihime. Walaupun kamu berusaha tetap menjaga imagemu yang sangat cool itu dan tetap memasang tatapan dingin, aku dapat melihat ada tatapan lain saat kamu memandangi seorang Orihime Inoue. Tatapan yang memancarkan kehangatan dan rasa sayang yang begitu besar. Bukan tatapan sebagai sahabat yang baik. Namun lebih kepada tatapan sayang kepada seseorang yang sangat di cintai."

Tatsuki pun menyelesaikan pidato panjangnya tentang diriku. Aku pun terdiam, memikirkan apa yang di katakan Tatsuki tentang diriku. Apakah sebegitu kelihatannya rasa sayangku kepada Orihime melalui kedua bola mata emeraldku ini?

Satu hal yang lagi memenuhi benakku. Bagaimana bisa Tatsuki melihat semua itu, bagaimana caranya dia dapat mengetahui hal lain dari tatapanku kepada Orihime?

"Darimana kamu bisa mengetahui sebegitu detailnya tentang tatapanku, Tatsuki?" tanyaku kepadanya yang saat ini sedang meminum teh miliknya.

"Hem karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu," jawab Tatsuki santai.

Apa selalu memperhatikanku. Apakah dia menyukaiku? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"Tapi jangan berpikir bahwa aku menyukaimu, Uqluiorra Schiffer," kata-kata yang di lontarkan Tatsuki pun meruntuhkan semua dugaanku.

"Jadi apa alasannya?" tanyaku mencoba membuka kebenaran.

"Alasannya sangat singkat. Aku sudah melihat tatapan itu sejak kita kecil,"

"Apa dari kita kecil?" aku pun kaget saat mendengar jawaban Tatsuki. Tatsuki yang melihat ekspresiku hanya tertawa.

"Hahahaha… ekspresimu lucu sekali Ulquiorra, hahaha…?" Tatsuki pun saat ini menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan ketawanya. Apa mungkin gara-gara tatapan dinginku?

"Jadi apakah kamu mau mengakuinya sekarang Ulquiorra."

Ya sudah saatnya aku mengakuinya. Lagian alasan utamaku kesini adalah tak lain dan tak bukan untuk memberitahukan perasaanku selama ini terhadap Orihime kepada Tatsuki.

"Iya aku memang menyukainya,"

Saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Orihime, Tatsuki pun tersenyum dengan lebar. Menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih. Sepertinya dia sangat senang dengan hal ini.

"Akhirnya kau mengakui juga mayat berjalan," Tatsuki pun tiba-tiba berdiri dan memukulku dengan tinjunya yang bisa di katakan… sakit…

"Apa kamu bilang mayat berjalan? Dan kenapa kamu meninjuku?" aku pun tetap memasang ekspresi datar. Namun perlu kalian ketahu bahwa pukulan Tatsuki menyebabkan pundakku mengalami denyutan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"Jawaban untuk pertanyaan pertama adalah karena kamu itu memilikki kulit puti yang sangat pucat, persis mayat berjalan," Tatsuki pun kembali duduk dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang kedua adalah itu sebagai pelampiasan kesenanganku."

"Apa kamu bilang, sebagai pelampiasan kesenangan? Pantasan saja kamu tidak dapat pacar sampai sekarang, ckckckck…" kataku dengan sarkatik.

"Whatever…" Tatsuki pun hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja ku ucapkan.

"Baiklah kau mau meminta saran apa dariku Ulquiorra?" tanya Tatsuki.

Aku pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang ada. Mulai dari kapan perasaan ini mulai muncul di hatiku dan meminta saran-saran dari Tatsuki tentang apa yang harus ku lakukan.

"Saran pertama dariku adalah kamu harus mengutarakan perasaanmu, secepatnya kalau kau tak mau kehilangan Orihime,"

Aku pun berpikir sejenak.

Menyatakan perasaanku pada Orihime?

Entah apa aku bisa melakukannya dalam waktu yang cepat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tapi benar juga kata Tatsuki. Bagaimana jika Orihime menjadi milik orang lain? Aku pasti akan kehilangan cahaya hidupku. Aku pasti akan kembali berjalan di dalam gelap karena tak ada yang menerangi jalanku.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya,"

"Semoga kau adalah orang yang akan menjadi jawaban Tuhan atas harapanOrihime nanti pada saat pembuatan kue songpyeon," kata Tatsuki sambil tersenyum.

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

**NORMAL POV'S**

Orihime dan Ishida saat ini sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka masig-masing. Setelah selesai membeli semua hal yang mereka butuhkan, Orihime dan Ishida bersiap menuju mobil Ishida untuk pulang. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju mobil Ishida, mata abu-abu Orihime menangkap dua sosok yang sangat dia kenali.

'Ulqui dan Tatsuki-chan,' ucap Orihime menyebut dua sahabatnya itu dalam hati.

Orihime saat ini dapat merasakan hatinya sakit. Meninggalkan rasa yang perih.

'Kenapa aku merasa sakit hati ya. Buat apa aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Terserah mereka dong kalau mereka sedang berduaan di café, apa urusanku.' Lagi-lagi pikiran Orihime berkelabat hebat. Memikirkan hatinya yang tak menentu.

'Tapi kenapa hatiku sakit seperti ini. Apakah aku cemburu, apakah aku memilikki perasaan khusus kepada Ulqui?'

Orihime pun terdiam. Tak bergerak. Ishida yang saat ini sedang berada di samping Orihime pun mengikuti arah mata Orihime memandang. Ishida pun saat ini dapat menangkap apa yang membuat Orihime teriam.

"Orihime, sadarlah…" Ishida pun memegang pundak Orihime, mencoba menyadarkan sang gadis. Orihime pun tersadar saat merasaan tangan Ishida memegang pundaknya.

"E-eh… maaf Ishida-kun, a-ayo kita pulang…" Orihime pun berjalan mendahuli Ishida.

Ishida pun segera menyusul Orihime. mereka pun saat ini telah berada di dalam mocil dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

Malam ini bulan purnama bersinar dengan indah menerangi kota Chuncheon. Orihime, Tatsuki, sesepuh Seun, dan ketiga anak sesepuh sedang berada di daechong membuat kue songpyeon.

Bahan-bahan yang di gunakan dalam pembuatan kue songpyeon sendiri adalah :

* 250 gr tepung beras

* ¼ sdt garam

* 175 ml air hangat

* pewarna makan sesuai selera secukupnya

Untuk isinya :

* 50 gr kacang hijau

* 1 sdt madu

* 1 sdm minyak wijen

* 1 sdm gula pasir

* ½ sdm gula pasir

Cara membuatnya terbilang mudah. Campurkan tepung beras sama garam, tambahin sedikit air hangat sedikit demi sedikit. Kemudian aduk adonannya sampai kalis dan bisa di pulung. Beri pewarna dan aduk sampai rata. Setelah rata, di pulung sampai halus, beri sedikit isi dan di bulatkan. Kukus adonan kurang lebih 30 menit. Terakhir olesi minyak wijen dan sajikan.

"Sesepuh Seun, apakah aku boleh mencampurkan lada, cabe, dan kecap manis di kue songpyeon ini?" tanya Orihime kepada sesepuh Seun yang sedang mengaduk kue songpyeon.

"Tentu tidak Orihime. Kue songpyeon tidak dapat di ubah resepnya. Kita hanya di perbolehkan menghias sebagus mungkin tapi cita rasa kue ini tetap pada rasa aslinya," jelas sesepuh Seun.

"Keluar lagi deh kebiasaanmu Orihime," Tatsuki pun hanya sweatdrop dengan kebiasaan Orihime mencampurkan bahan-bahan tak lazim dalam masakkannya.

"Hehehehe…" Orihime pun hanya tertawa dan kembali berkonsentrasi kepada kue songpyeon yang di buatnya.

'Semoga aku bisa mendapatkan cowok yang terbaik,' Orihime berharap dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian kue songpyeon yang mereka buat telah selesai. Sesepuh Seun dan ketiga anaknya membereskan peralatan yang di gunakan untuk membuat kue songpyeon tadi.

Sedangkan Tatsuki dan Orihime tetap berada di daechong. Mereka bersama-sama menatap bulan purnama.

"Indah sekali," gumam Orihime.

"Iya kau benar sekali Orihime," kata Tatsuki sambil tetap memandang bulan purnama.

"Oh ya Tatsuki-chan, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, bolehkan?" Orihime yang semula menatap bulan pun memfokuskan matanya kepada Tatsuki. Tatsuki pun saat ini juga memfokuskan matanya menatap Orihime.

"Tentu saja. apa yang mau kau tanyakan, Orihime?"

"Begini, aku selama ini menyukai Ishida-kun," Orihime pun mengambil napas sejenak.

Sedangkan Tatsuki saat ini membelalakan kedua mata abu-abu miliknya. Tidak percaya bahwa Orihime mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Ishida. Bagaimana jika hal ini di ketahui Ulquiorra ya…

"Aku memang merasa selama ini jantungku selalu berdetak cepat saat Ishida-kun tersenyum ataupun berada di dekatku. Tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika aku berada di dekat Ulquiorra. Aku tadi tidak sengaja melihatmu bersama Ulquiorra. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa hatiku sangat sakit melihat kalian berdua," jelas Orihime panjang lebar.

"Orihime aku…"

"Apakah aku mencintai Ulquiorra atau apakah aku mencintai Ishida-kun?" Orihime pun memotong perkataan Tatsuki. Tatsuki sendiri saat ini sedang tampak berpikir. Mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat untuk masalah ini.

"Aku rasa kamu mencintai Ulquiorra, Orihime," Orihime pun membelalakan kedua matanya sebagai respon atas apa yang di katakana Tatsuki.

"**Aku rasa kamu mencintai Ulquiorra, Orihime,"**

Itulah kata-kata yang tengiang di benak Orihime.

"Alasannya adalah kamu memang merasa nyaman dan merasa jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat saat bersama Ishida maupun Ulquiorra. Tapi di sini dapat kita lihat dengan jelas bahwa kamu merasa sakit hati ketika melihat aku besama dengan Ulquiorra. Itu di namakan cemburu Orihime," Tatsuki pun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku tanya, apa yang membuatmu menyukai Ishida?"

Orihime pun terdiam. Memikirkan hal-hal apa saja yang membuatnya menyukai Ishida.

"Ishida-kun itu orangnya baik, perhatian kepada siapa saja, selalu menolong orang lain, mempunyai jiwa pelindung, dan lain-lain deh. Dia seperti kak Sora," Orihime merasa hal-hal di atas adalah alasan yang sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan seorang Uryuu Ishida.

"Sejak kapan kamu menyukai Ishida?"

"Entahlah, perasaan ini muncul sendiri. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan," Orihime pun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia bingung sejak kapan menyukai Ishida.

"Dan sejak kapan kamu merasa berdebar-debar ketika berada di dekat Ulquiorra?" Tatsuki kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Tatsuki-chan. Akhh…" Orihime pun mengacak rambutnya.

"Hem agak susah nih…" Tatsuki meletakkan jari telunjuknya di kepala tanda dia sedang berpikir, "… oh ya, apa yang kamu ketahui tentang Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer itu sangat menyebalkan. Dia itu selalu saja menghinaku dan membuatku kesal. Dia itu juga selalu menjahiliku sampai sekarang. Aku jadi ingat ketika dia menjahili aku saat aku sendirian di rumah. Dia memakai jubah berwarna putih. Kamu bayangin saja kulitnya yang kayak mayat itu, siapa saja pasti mengira dia hantu,"

Orihime mengambil pasokan gas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi terkadang dia itu romantis dan baik sekali. Dia terkadang selalu menolongku dan membuat wajahku merona merah, jantungku juga berdetak dengan tidak normal. Dia selalu melindungiku dulu saat Tatsuki-chan dan Ishida-kun tidak ada."

Orihime pun menyelesaikan penjelasannya tentang seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer. Tatsuki pun saat ini tersenyum penuh arti. Sepertinya dia sudah mendapat jawaban atas permasalah cinta yang di hadapi Orihime saat ini.

"Oh ya, tapi waktu itu ketika aku melihat Ishida-kun bersama seorang cewek, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak cemburu ataupun marah," Orihime kembali mengingat saat dia melihat Ishida dengan seorang perempuan.

**FLASHBACK.**

Saat itu ketika malam hari sepulang Orihime dari jalan bersama Ishida, Orihime pergi ke luar rumah karena ingin membeli tepung beras di swalayan terdekat. Saat Orihime tiba di tempat tujuan, Orihime melihat seorang lelaki berkacamata berambut hitam dan seorang perempuan berkepang dan memilikki rambut yang sama dengan lelaki tersebut berada di apotek sebelah swalayan. Orihime tentu saja mengenal pria itu.

"Ishida-kun, sedang apa dia dan bersama siapa ya?" gumam Orihime sambil memperhatikan gerak dan langkah Ishida dan perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Apa aku sapa saja ya?" Orihime pun berniat melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Ishida dan perempuan tersebut.

"Tapi tidak usah deh, nanti aku menganggu lagi, hehehe…" Orihime pun menghentikan niatnya untuk mendekati mereka.

"Oh ya kenapa aku tidak merasahatiku sakit ya melihat orang yang ku syangi bersama dengan orang lain. Kenapa aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama saat aku bersama Ulqui?" tanya Orihime pada dirinya sendiri.

**FLASHBACK OFF.**

Tatsuki pun sudah menemukan jawaban yang paling mendasari dari semua masalah yang di hadapi Orihime. Kunci emas sudah di gengam oleh Tatsuki untuk membuka tabir masalah perasaan kepada siapa cinta Orihime tertambat.

"Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya. Dari keterangan yang kamu berikan, itu artinya kamu sama sekali tidak mencintai Ishida, tapi itu lebih di dasari rasa suka karena mengngagumi. Ingat Orihime cinta dan suka itu berbeda jauh. Perasaan suka adalah saat di mana perasaan itu di tunjukkan kepada orang atau sesuatu hal yang kita kagumi. Sementara cinta adalah saat di mana kita merasa orang itu adalah segalanya dalam hidup kita. Orang yang mampu membuat kita merasakan emosi bernama cemburu. Lagian tadi juga kamu bisa mendeskripsikan sifat Ulquiorra sampai sedetail-detailnya. Sedangkan Ishida, kamu hanya mendeskripsikan secara umum."

Penjelasan dari Tatsuki membuat Orihime membuka mata hatinya. Mencoba menelusuri siapa yang di sukainya. Mencoba merasakan perasaan yang tepat kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

Orihime sudah menemukan jawabannya. Seseorang yang benar-benar dia cintai. Seseorang yang telah memenuhi hatinya.

"Aku rasa kau benar Tatsuki-chan. Seorang Ulquiorra Schifferlah yang aku cintai selama ini."

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

Perayaan Chuseok pun di laksanakan. Semua warga Korea merayakan secara serempak dan hal pertama yang di lakukan di perayaan Chuseok adalah mengunjungi makam leluhur berbentuk ziarah.

Saat ini Orihime dan sesepuh Seun bersama ketiga anak sesepuh Seun mengunjungi sebuah makam. Makam seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Orihime. Seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya dan membuatnya sendirian.

"Kak Sora, apa kabarnya sekarang. Hime kangen," Orihime mengusap-usap nisan kakaknya.

"Hime-chan, kita bersihkan dulu ya makamnya," ajak Sesepuh Seun kepada Orihime. Orihime pun mengangguk dan mulai membersihkan makam kakaknya.

Setelah selesai Orihime, Sesepuh Seun, dan ketiga anak sesepuh Seun berdoa untuk mereka sendiri dan untuk Sora, kakak Orihime.

'Kak apakah kakak tahu, aku sekarang sudah mencintai seseorang. Orang yang selalu kakak marahi karena selalu menjahiliku. Tapi sekarang aku memilih dia. Kakak tidak kecewa kan? Hime harap kakak tidak kecewa. Kak, Hime sayang Ulquiorra loh…' Orihime menyampaikan pesan melalui doa kepada kakaknya, menceritakan orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

Hampir 30 menit mereka di tempat ini. Orihime memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kak Sora, Hime pulang dulu ya. Kakak yang tenang di sana," Orihime pun kembali mengusap-usap makam kakaknya dan beranjak meninggalkan kuburan.

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

Orihime, sesepuh Seun, dan ketiga anak sesepuh Seun telah berada di rumah. Mereka saat ini sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu menunggu ketiga sahabat Orihime, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ulquiorra, Tatsuki, dan Ishida.

**Ting… Tong…**

Tiba-tiba bel rumah Orihime berbunyi. Orihime pun langsung membukakan pintu. Muncullah sosok-sosok yang di tunggu Orihime.

"Hai semuanya, ayo masuk…" Orihime pun mempersilahkan ketiga sahabatnya tersebut masuk.

Mereka semua saat ini sedang berkumpul di gazebo dekat dengan air terjun mini buatan di rumah Orihime. Di atas meja yang terdapat di gazebo ini terdapat berbagai macam makanan dan hasil pertanian, di antaranya wijen, kedelai, kacang merah, chestnut, dan kurma cina. Terdapat juga makanan khas kota Chuncheon, yaitu dakgalbi dan kerak nasi goreng. Mereka semua bercengkrama satu sama lain. Menceritakan segala sesuatu yang dapat mereka ceritakan.

Ulquiorra saat ini sedang berada di jembatan kecil yang melintang di kolam koi. Ulquiorra hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan halaman rumah Orihime dan merasakan angin yang sangat sejuk. Membua dirinya menjadi lebih rileks.

Tanpa Ulquiorra sadari, seorang perempuan berdress putih dan memilikki rambut berwarna senja mendekatinya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ulqui kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Orihime. Awalnya Ulquiorra tetap tidak menyadari kehadiran dan suara Orihime. Namun Orihime memegang pundak Ulquiorra dan membuat Ulquiorra tersadar.

"Orihime, kamu ngapain?"

Orihime pun menggembungkan pipinya karena di cuekin. Ulquiorra sendiri hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Orihime seperti. Menggemaskan menurutnya.

Orihime yang melihat Ulquiorra tertawa kecil merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, secepat pesawat jet. Orihime juga merasakan pipinya memerah. Orihime yang semula ingin menumpahkan segala kekesalannya kepada Ulquiorra menggurungkan niatnya karena tawa kecil Ulquiorra mengalihkan emosinya.

'Orihime ayo kamu harus bisa menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Ulquiorra,' batin Orihime menyemanggati dirinya.

Ya niat seorang Orihime Inoue saat ini adalah menyatakan perasaannya kepada musuh bebuyutannya. Orihime sudah merasa mantap dengan hatinya. Ulquiorra telah memenuhi segala pikiran, hati, dan logikanya.

"E-eum U-Ulqui, a-aku…"

"Orihime, naneun neoreul sarang hada *,"

Orihime pun membelalakan matanya. Tak percaya atas pengakuan Ulquiorra. Padahal niatnya dia yang mau menyatakan perasaan, namun Ulquiorra sekan bisa membaca pikirannya dan mengambil idenya. Ulquiorra sendiri saat ini memasang wajah datar nan seriusnya menunggu jawaban dari Orihime.

"Nado dangsin-eul salang* Ulqui,"

Orihime pun tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Menandakan bahwa dia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Orang yang di cintainya membalas perasaannya. Manusia mana yang tidak senang jika mendengar pengakuan cinta dari orang yang sangat di sayangi.

Begitu pula dengan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra saat ini menampilkan senyum yang sangat lebar, tulus dari hatinya. Kata-kata Orihime yang mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintainya membuatnya bisa tersenyum dengan lepas.

Ulquiorra pun saat ini memegang dagu Orihime dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Orihime. Orihime pun sudah siap menerima bibir Ulquiorra di bibirnya. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu, tiba-tiba…

"Ehem… ehem… di larang berciuman di depan umum. Besar dosanya," sesepuh Seun pun memasang wajah angker.

"Iya itu tidak boleh, kalau mau ciuman harus di tempat yang sepi," Tatsuki pun juga mengeluarkan komentarnya.

"Loh kalau tempat yang sepi, nanti malah terjadi hal di luar dugaan kita lagi. Nanti tiba-tiba kita dapat kabar kalau Orihime hamil di luar nikah," Ishida pun mengeluarkan pendapatnya atas pekataan Tatsuki.

"Oh iya ya, Tatsuki-san gimana sih, ga benar ajarannya, sesat," sesepuh Seun pun ikut memprotes ucapan Tatsuki.

"Kok aku jadi di salahin sih, tega-teganya kalian padaku,, I hate you, you, you, and you," Tatsuki pun menunjuk satu-satu manusia yang berada di halaman rumah Orihime.

Orihime dan Ulquiorra hanya sweatdrop melihat mereka. Namun tiba-tiba Orihime tertawa, kemudian di ikuti oleh Tatsuki, Ishida, dan sesepuh Seun beserta ketiga anaknya, begitu pula Ulquiorra.

n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n o n

Yap selesai deh ceritanya. Mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang memuaskan para reader dan senpai sekalian. Tapi semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita yang Hana buat.

Oh iya soal mitos kue songpyeon itu adalah para bujangan dan para perawan biasanya akan membuat kue songpyeon sebagus mungkin karena percaya bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan pasangan yang cantik dan tampan. Ada yang berniat membuatnyaaa…?

Oh iya para reader dan para senpai sekalian bisa merequst pairing ataupun festival yang di inginkan, Hana akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menuruti permintaan kalian.

Apakah di fic ini banyak kesalahan dan typo yang bertebaran dengan bebasnya, silahkan lemparkan semua kritik dan saran anda ke nomor di bawah ini…

Eh salah maksudnya di ruang review, hehehehehe…

Gamsahabnida semuanyaaa…

Mind to Review this story?

Foot note :

Gamsahabnida : Terima kasih

Gyun-ilhage : Sama-sama

Annyeonhgi jumuseyo : Selamat tidur

Hwan-yeong : Selamat datang

Nado dangsin-eul salang : Aku juga mencintaimu

Naneun neoreul sarang hada : Aku mencintaimu

Babo : Bodoh


End file.
